1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic information aggregating apparatus, and particularly to a traffic information aggregating apparatus in a traffic monitor system in which traffic information is accumulated and aggregated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a traffic monitor system, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, a traffic information aggregating apparatus is connected to a network apparatus, and further, a monitor server is connected. Traffic information such as NetFlow or sFlow is transmitted from the network apparatus to the traffic information aggregating apparatus. The traffic information aggregating apparatus aggregates the received traffic information and transmits it to the monitor server.
Besides, there is disclosed a system in which an intermediate router aggregates information from a terminal router, and transmits the aggregated result to an aggregated information reception apparatus (see, for example, patent document JP-A-2005-72907).
In the case of the related art system, the traffic information aggregating apparatus exports all aggregated data to the monitor server at every specific period. In this case, when the number of monitor flows in the network apparatus is large, the monitor server receives a huge amount of aggregated data, and congestion can occur.